


Considerate and Selfless

by salikath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bottom Tony Stark, Hurt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salikath/pseuds/salikath
Summary: Steve was shaken up by his vision and Tony tries to cheer him up.Oh, they're also sharing a bed in Clint's farmhouse.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Considerate and Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is my first fic ever published, please bare with me. I hope the smut is somewhat good and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I'll soon work on more fanfiction to post on here, hopefully getting better with time. 
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism, I always appreciate it. 
> 
> -sali

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦, 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 

No, Peggy was wrong. The war wasn't truly over. It never would be. Anywhere Steve went, war followed him. He woke up in a new time period and the first thing he had to do was fight a fight that was not his. He couldn't even imagine a world without war. Not even for Peggy. 

𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢, 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳. 

Could he live without it though, if it weren't there? If there would be peace in the future, where would Steve fit in? He was Captain America, fighting for freedom, equality and justice. The man with a plan. Did he really have a plan for himself though? 

Steve always thought he'd end up living in a large farmhouse, similar to the one he was currently in, a white fence surrounding the property, two kids running around the yard with a dog on their side. Steve would watch them from the window, helping his beautiful wife cleaning the rest of the dishes, but interrupting their work to kiss her. It seemed like a dream come true, like happiness at its purest form. 

Being here in Clint's home with that exact life showed Steve that no, he could never have that. It was an idle dream. He wasn't someone who could just settle down. Much like Clint he'd always go back to fighting the good fight. He'd always go help people. As long as he had these powers - and it didn't seem like they'd go away any time soon- he was responsible, to help. He had to or otherwise he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life. He couldn't just abandon his family though either. He couldn't put them through the constant fear of losing him. No, Steve Rogers wasn't meant to have a family life. 

He had to be selfless for the rest of his days. 

"Hey Cap, are you ok? You're awfully quiet over there." Clint called over from the kitchen where he was currently preparing PB and J sandwiches. Steve looked up from the carpet, straightening his back in the armchair he was sitting in and trying to come back to the present. It would only hurt to think of the future he couldn't have for too long. 

"Yeah, I'm alright, just thinking of ways to go now." he answered with a smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"That frown tells me you're still gonna need some time to think." Clint retorted, grabbing one of the sandwiches and handing it to Steve. He thanked him half heartedly, before biting into it dutifully. There was no appetite right now, but he needed something in his stomach. Who knew when they'd have to fight once again. There wouldn't be any time to make a 'feast worthy of mighty warriors such as the Avengers' as Thor had suggested. Laura quickly made sure to dismiss those thoughts, telling Thor to stay away from her fridge. 

Clint meanwhile took a seat next to Steve, looking at him with concerned eyes. "You sure you're ok? You look like someone kicked your puppy and spit on it." the archer tried again. 

Steve just waved his hand, shaking his head. "I'm perfectly fine. That girl shook me up, but it'll be alright." 

"Ah, the vision, huh? I'm glad she didn't get me." 

"Me too, we needed someone to get us out of there." 

"Wanna talk about it? 'Bout what you saw?" 

"Not really." Steve grimaced, finishing off his sandwich, with a quick glance at the clock. It's been about 20 minutes since Tony went to the room they'd be sharing - 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘥- to go get a shower. He should probably be done by now. Natasha and Bruce were already off, also bunking with each other. Laura and the kids were probably upstairs and Steve figured Clint would leave soon as well. Leaving Steve with Tony. 

He'd suggested sleeping on the couch, it wouldn't be a problem, but Tony insisted. Nobody approaching a fight like this should sleep on a sofa. He was right, of course, but Steve doubted he'd be able to get a lot of sleep like that anyways. Sure, he shared beds with his comrades during war as well, but it was different. They weren't Tony! Infuriating, extravagant, impressive Tony. 

"Dad, come say good night." a young voice suddenly called from the stairs. Looking up, Steve saw Clint's son tapping down the stairs with a plush bear held tightly in his little arms. Clint let out a fond chuckle, before getting up, clapping Steve's shoulder and walking towards his child. 

"Don't worry too much Steve, we'll get through this. You might want to check up on Stark though. He was restless when I passed the room earlier." Clint proposed. With that he was gone, leaving Steve all alone in the living room. 

After a few more minutes, some deep breathing and also turning off the lights, Steve finally walked inside of his temporary room and… 

Promptly found Tony pacing around in an uncharacteristic nervous manner. "Steve, there you are. I was just wondering what side of the bed you wanted to have, because I don't really mind. I never really had a side you know, I usually just sleep in the middle of the bed and it's a lot bigger too usually, so people would fit on my side nonetheless but-"

"Take a breath Tony." Steve interrupted his teammate with a tired chuckle, pointing to the side closer to the door. "I'll take that side." Steve just wanted to get Tony out of his misery. 

"Wanna keep me safe from any robbers. Oh how noble of you Rogers." Tony remarked. Steve rolled his eyes somewhat fondly as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the side at first, testing the firmness of the mattress and pushing up the pillows a bit. He could feel Tony's eyes on him, Steve saw the way Tony twisted his fingers, anxiously darting his eyes around. Why was he that nervous? Did sleeping next to Steve sound like such a hardship? 

The blond let out a sigh. "If you've got that big of a problem sharing the bed I can really take the sofa. Tony I wouldn't mind." 

"No!" Tony burst out immediately, letting out a groan. "Can you stop being all goody-two-shoe's for one damn time." he added, basically throwing himself on the bed. 

"Well sorry for being considerate." Steve grumbled, taking off his socks first, while Tony was already getting under the covers. There was no answer so Steve figured Tony was probably too tired for an argument right then. Good for Steve, because he wasn't sure he could hold back screaming at Tony at that point and it really wouldn't be very considerate towards the kids anymore then. The Captain leaned over to turn off the faint light above them, before laying down as well, pulling the comforter up a tiny bit more. It was really warm underneath, with Tony's body warmth heating him up even more. It was a weird feeling, sleeping next to someone else again. To tell the truth, he kind of enjoyed it though. It felt a lot less lonely and after the vision… He could probably need some company. 

"You know, you don't have to basically lay on the floor. It's ok if you come closer." Tony's voice cut through Steve's thoughts and he inhaled sharply. Tony was right, he was pressed uncomfortably to the side, but wouldn't it be inappropriate, to just go and get all up in Tony's space? After a moment of silence, he did as Tony told him to and scooted a little closer. The bed was small, so it was no surprise their arms and legs were touching now. A jolt of electricity went through Steve's body, but with the growing silence he managed to relax again. 

After another 20 minutes of silence Steve was pretty sure Tony had fallen asleep, when suddenly he spoke up once again. His voice seemed a lot closer now, but Steve didn't dare looking away from the ceiling. 

"You seemed shaken up today. Was it the vision?" 

"Yeah."

"What was it about?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it Tony." 

"You know I'm not gonna make fun of it. I'm just worried about you." 

Steve raised an eyebrow at that, finally turning around to fully face Tony. "You're worried?" he repeated Tony's comment, giving him a doubtful look.

"Of course I am!" Tony answered, mildly offended. "You're my friend!" he added with a confused expression visible, even in the dark of the room. 

"I am?" Steve asked once more, but figured he should add to that. "I didn't think you saw me as a friend. Bruce, yes, but not me." he elaborated further. 

The dumbstruck look on Tony's face was worth drawing, really. "Of course you're my friend, Captain Oblivious. I made you a new suit!" Tony answered, furrowing his brows even more. Steve had the sudden urge to flatten out that frown with his fingers.

"Just because you made me something doesn't mean you like me." Steve retorted with a shrug, chewing on his lower lip. Did Tony really like him, when all this time he thought… 

"Cap, Stevie-O, making and buying things for people is my love language. Not everyone gets something from me." Tony smartassed.

Now it was Steve's turn to be dumbstruck. "Love language?" 

"I mean - dammit Cap, I mean like… Friend language." 

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word." 

"Just accept it." Tony sighed, gently patting Steve's shoulder. The blond let out a huff, but nodded. It was no use arguing to Tony about things like that. There would never be an end to that. 

"But seriously Steve. You're my friend. I'm worried about you and I know how fucked up these visions are. If you need someone to talk to, well, I might not be the wisest choice, but I'm here nonetheless." Tony's voice dropped to a soft whisper when he talked and Steve felt his chest heat up. When was the last time someone directly told him they were there for him? Probably years… Decades ago. 

"I… Well, I was back in the past. My past." he started cautiously, looking for any signs of discomfort in Tony's body language. When he was sure there were none, Steve resumed. It was weird, but he really did feel like he could talk about it to Tony, here in the darkness, in the privacy of the night. 

"Peggy was there, and many others. They were dancing, drinking. Peggy said the war was over and that… That we could go home. It's just… Tony I don't have one. A home. I don't have anywhere I truly belong and I always thought I'd end up with a dame in a farmhouse just like this, but now…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head gently, forcing the moisture in his eyes away, the lump in his throat back down. 

"Maybe Ultron was right. Maybe I can't live without war, without a fight. That's all I am, a soldier." 

"No! Steve, hey, don't say that!" Tony immediately cut in after Steve's confession. "You're so much more than that. You're selfless, brave, passionate, infuriating sometimes but in the best way possible. Fighting doesn't define you. Your heart does!" 

At first Steve was shocked to hear all that from Tony. When they first met they insulted each other and now Tony gave him all these compliments, seemingly out of nowhere. Then his stomach started fluttering, butterflies letting loose. "Do you really think that?" Steve asked quietly, his gaze averted down, unable to look into Tony's bright eyes. Until hands suddenly cupped his cheeks and forced him to look up into those deep oceans of liquid gold. Tony's eyes were gorgeous, easy to lose yourself in. 

"I really think that. Steve you have to see that you're a wonderful person and I don't want anything to happen to you ever." Tony added with an intensity, honesty that made Steve shiver. 

To his own shock, a tear suddenly ran down his cheek. It was a tear for everything he had lost, everyone he left behind, all those dreams he could never make come true. 

Their eyes were glued to one another, as Tony's thumb started caressing Steve's cheek, wiping away the stray tear. The blond gulped hardly, but didn't want to break their moment, didn't want to lose that intimacy. It was surprising but welcome. Steve had been touch-starved for so long and he really forgot what it was like to be held gently by someone else. 

The air between then changed when Tony's eyes shortly looked down to Steve's lips, the blond doing the same. Then Tony was leaning in. Steve wasn't sure what to do, how to handle that, but before he could decide Tony's soft lips were on his and… 

His mind went blank. He was conscious enough to kiss back, wrap his arms around Tony's waist and let all those feelings wash over him. He gasped when Tony's hand started playing with Steve's hair and Tony immediately took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside of Steve's mouth. It was perfect in every way possible. Their lips were moving just the right way, finding a rhythm with each other. 

That's when a flip switched inside of him. His hands tightened on Tony's hips and with a quick motion, Steve flipped them around so he was laying on top of Tony. He kissed him fervently, like a man starving. "Fuck, that was hot." Tony groaned as they parted for some air. They didn't stay separated for any longer though, sucking each other's tongue into their mouth in a dance of dominance. Eventually Tony went pliant, letting Steve take what he needed. 

The soldier ground down his hips once, twice, trailing wet kisses along Tony's neck. He sucked in the skin right behind Tony's ear, leaving a dark violet mark there. Tony moaned. "Dammit Steve. You're gonna kill me here." he gasped out, grinding his hips back against Steve's and thus creating some delicious friction between them. 

"Off, off." Steve mumbled drowsily into another kiss, his hand sliding underneath Tony's shirt, rucking it up. A moment later the cottony shirt was gone, laying somewhere around the floor. Tony's skin was soft underneath Steve's palms. He ran his thumbs over Tony's pert nippels, receiving another one of those beautiful moans. "Your turn handsome." Tony gasped into Steve's mouth, tugging on the hem of his shirt. Not wanting to waste any more time, Steve threw the offending piece of clothing onto the floor as well. "Holy shit. I've been blessed today." Tony mumbled to himself, running his hands along Steve's abs with admiration in his eyes. 

A short, breathless chuckle could be heard from Steve, but Tony didn't seem to mind. He kept on talking and talking about how beautiful Steve's body was, how he could crush a melon with those pecs, how Tony was going to devour him. Steve was especially fond of that last part. 

The two men went back to kissing each other, feeling along planes of skin, exploring one another. Every dip and curve of Tony's body seemed perfect, the arc reactor was the most beautiful piece of technology Steve had ever seen. He had to convince Tony of that a few times, but with a few caresses around the edges Tony finally relaxed. Steve slid down along his body so he could feel everything with his lips as well as with his fingers. His mouth closed around Tony's nipple, teasingly rolling it around, blowing on it and then scraping his teeth along until Tony was writhing underneath Steve. He went through the same procedure on Tony's other nipple, leaving them both cold and hard after a while. 

His way down continued, by kissing along the skin around the reactor, Tony's abdomen, his hip, the V shape before the hem of his pants. Steve hooked his fingers underneath them, as well as Tony's boxers. "Can I?" he breathed out, his dazed eyes searching for Tony's in the darkness, only slightly lit up by the faint blue glow coming from Tony's chest. 

"I'm gonna kill you if you stop now, gorgeous." Tony argued, lifting his hips demonstratively. Not wanting to aggravate Tony, Steve slid the last pieces of clothing off of Tony's body, but right before he could throw it Tony sat up to grab Steve's wrist. "Back pocket." Tony mumbled, pointing his head at the jeans he wore just a few moments ago. Steve reached inside to feel a little tube. He pulled it out and that was… 

"Lube? Why'd you have lube on you?" Steve asked teasingly, throwing it onto the mattress beside Tony's hip. 

"Don't question it and come back here." Tony grinned, wagging his eyebrows at Steve. The blond didn't have to be told twice. He quickly shucked off his own pants and boxers before finally taking a good look at Tony. He was beautiful like this, laying completely naked and vulnerable in front of, no, underneath Steve. There was a sheen of sweat surrounding him and his skin was flushed in the most attractive shade of red anyone could think of. Steve was currently straddling Tony's thighs, taking in his beautifully flushed cock. The tip was purple, the whole length incredibly hard. 

"You gonna just look or actually do something?" Tony asked after a few moments, but his eyes were obviously glued to Steve's own hardened length. "I'm gonna need a lot of prepping for that thing." Tony added and for the first time since they've started Steve actually felt a blush forming on his cheeks, all the way down to his navel. 

To distract from his sudden shame, Steve actually dared to trail his fingers along Tony's crotch. He gently brushed his knuckles over the tip of Tony's erection, teasing him, until finally wrapping his whole hand around it. He pumped a few times, from bottom to the tip, circling the tip with his thumb to spread the wetness all over. "Steve! Your hand!" Tony groaned, bucking his hips into the tight heat of Steve's palm. The blond pressed just a bit harder, making Tony moan out his name once more. His free hand reached for the lube and Steve squeezed some of it on Tony's length, the rest on his hand. He went back to jerking Tony off, the liquid making everything so much better, easier. Steve teased every vein, alternated in pressure and flicked his wrist around the top. His free hand went down to fondle with Tony's balls. They felt heavy in his palm, fitting right there. Steve was fully concentrating on the task at hand for a few minutes, until Tony tensed up. "Yeah you're gonna have to stop now, big guy." he breathed out, surprisingly still very articulate. Steve let go off Tony's dick, not wanting him to come yet. They had more in mind. 

He applied more of the lube on his hand, before finally tracing a finger down Tony's crack, until it caught on the rim of his entrance. With gentle hands Steve forced Tony's legs to spread. "I'm gonna prep you now." Steve whispered, for the first time aware of his own throbbing erection, begging for attention.

"Steve, yes, please. Hurry." Tony begged, making Steve's cock jolt once again. 

"Impatient" Steve tsked, shaking his head as his finger teased the puckered hole. 

"You gettin' sassy on me now, Rogers?" Tony shot back, but was quickly shut up when Steve finally pushed his finger past the ring of muscle. 

The tight heat that engulfed him was perfect and imagining that around his cock was enough to push some pre-cum out of his tip. He gasped at the way Tony bucked off the bed, taking his sweet time to explore Tony on the inside. The brunet was quieter than before, but he soon moved against Steve's finger so he was sure there was no pain left. "You're doing so well, Tony." Steve praised him, caressing Tony's thigh with his free hand. That seemed to make Tony's cock react, pre cum leaking steadily out of the tip. So Steve kept on praising him for 'how well he was taking Steve's finger, how beautiful he was, spread out like that for Steve.' Tony was a mess once again and Steve gave him some time to calm down every now and then, keeping him just there on the edge for a while. 

As a second finger pressed against Tony's hole, Steve simultaneously leaned down to lick at Tony's slit once. He wrapped his plush lips around the darkened head, caressing the skin with his tongue. Right when Tony moaned out in pleasure, Steve pushed his second finger in, along with the first. While he scissored them, pushed deeper and stretched Tony perfectly he kept licking along his cock. Tony tasted so good, musky, manly, perfect. 

Steve felt fingers scratching at his shoulders as he swallowed almost all of Tony down, while pushing yet another finger inside. "Holy fuck, shit, Steve!" Tony moaned louder than he probably should. "There it is. Yeah, right there." Tony added and Steve brushed against the bundle of nerves with his fingers over and over again. 

"I'm ready! Get in me now, Steve. Please. I'm so ready for you." Tony begged and really… Steve would've never been able to say no to Tony begging him for something. He would've preferred to prep Tony a little while longer, but he was so needy already, so ready to finally feel all of him. 

"I don't have a condom, but I can't catch anything or car-" 

"Fuck me Steve, please." Tony interrupted Steve and the Captain gasped once more. He was going to be inside of Tony with nothing separating them. Not even a condom. 

The fingers made a filthy sound as he pulled them out. Tony immediately lifted his hips as if he was trying to get those back in, but Steve used his hand to slick himself up instead. "Tony." Steve shuddered, as he stroked himself a few times, having any sort of friction for the first time since they were making out. 

He positioned his tip on Tony's entrance, locking eyes with that beautiful man beneath him and finally pushed in. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips as he was engulfed by Tony for the first time. Steve leaned his head down, pressing his face into Tony's neck and kissing all over. His hips pushed in further and further, Tony's legs wrapped around his waist to make it a lot easier to slide right in. Tony wasn't making any sounds but he was breathing heavier than before. As much as Steve would've wanted to look at Tony right then, see his reaction to their connection, he just couldn't get his head back up.

"Move." Tony choked out after a while and Steve slowly started to slide back out, only to slam into Tony once again. Both men moaned together, while searching for any skin available to kiss. They were both littered with marks of each other. Steve's would probably go away, but not Tony's. It made something utterly possessive well up inside of him, taking over every one of his movements. He snapped his hips forward at a brutal pace then, eliciting moan after moan, swear word after swear word out of Tony. It was so good, so unbelievably good.

"You needed that for so long, didn't you Steve? Someone to take care of, someone to hold." Tony whispered into Steve's ear, kissing all over his face, until their lips met in another fierce play of tongues. And really, Tony was right. For so long Steve was just alone, all by himself. All he wanted was to hold someone, to make someone else feel good, to care for someone who wanted to be with him. Steve wanted all of that, and so much more. After all this time Tony was the first and the only person who gave that to him. He trusted Steve with taking care of him, trusted him with his most vulnerable side. 

The men moved in a synchronized rhythm for what felt like a perfect eternity, until Tony's moans grew more frequent and louder. Steve felt his stomach tightening as well, the heat rising more and more. He was close, but Steve wanted Tony to come first. He wanted to see Tony fall apart and be the one to catch him, put him back together. Steve wanted to be the reason for Tony to come apart, but he also wanted to fix him, he wanted to be there for him, be his anchor to the world. 

Steve's hand snaked in between their bodies, swatting Tony's hand away to get a grip on his cock. He tugged on him in the same rhythm as his thrusts that went deeper than ever before. Soon enough Tony's whole body stilled, before shaking and then he was spilling in between them. Hot spurts of white come tainted both of their chests and Steve just kept on thrusting inside of Tony's loose and pliant body. "So… Beauti-ful." he murmured, feeling Tony's walls tighten around him and that was it. Only a few more half thrusts later, Steve was coming inside of Tony, filling him up on the inside. 

The blond couldn't hold himself up anymore and only barely caught himself so he wouldn't crush Tony. He rolled on his side, cradling Tony's head to his neck and kissing the top of his head affectionately. They were both panting and unable to speak, maybe unwilling to speak. 

"That was…" Tony finally broke the silence. Steve nodded as an answer, pulling Tony just a little closer to his chest. It felt right, laying like this, with Tony in his arms, fitting perfectly along Steve's body. As if they were made for each other. 

Nonetheless Steve extricated himself from Tony when he could breathe properly again. Steve slid off the bed landing on his feet, only for Tony to tug on his wrist. "Where ya going?" he asked, voice hoarse and an incredible vulnerability in his eyes. Steve's heart clenched at the sight. 

"I'm just getting something to clean us up with." he promised, leaning down to kiss Tony's forehead affectionately. He never expected Tony to be like this, so vulnerable, needy. It was exactly the way Steve want it to be. He wanted to take care of Tony, but wasn't sure the other would actually let him. The fact that Tony was scared of Steve leaving though told Steve more than he was willing to admit yet. His own role in this whole thing, he didn't want to admit it to himself yet either. Because no, Tony wasn't just a warm body. Tony was so beautiful, so good, he was a light in Steve's dull life. The fear of the next morning was suffocating, but Steve didn't dare to let himself hope. 

After cleaning himself off with a towel and some water, Steve wet a washcloth and walked back to Tony on the bed. He gently wiped along his chest, down to his crotch and then lifted Tony's legs slightly to clean his entrance as well. The sight of his own come drooping out of Tony made his mouth water, cock jolt in an attempt to get hard again. He had to resist pushing the come back in with his finger. 

The washcloth soon landed on the floor as well and Steve slid back under the covers, not bothering with any clothes. Tony almost immediately cuddled up to Steve, resting his head on Steve's chest and putting an arm around his waist. Steve held him, basking in the proximity. "Don't go, ok." Tony whispered, making goosebumps spread all over Steve's skin. 

"I would never." Steve answered quietly, running his hand through Tony's hair with a tenderness he wasn't even sure he had in him still. The blond couldn't think about how true his statement was, that he would never leave Tony. It was scaring him that those feelings he had tried to suppress ever since they met on the helicarrier were all laid out on the table now. "I've got you." Steve added instead, wanting to at least give Tony this one night of security, evening Tony didn't want this the next morning. Soon enough Tony was asleep on Steve's chest and the blond followed suit, being lulled into the cottony feeling of sleep. 

Then there was light. 

Steve let out a long breath, snuggling into the warmth a little more and tightening his arm around what he suspected to be Tony. He opened his eyes only halfway, reaching out for Tony next to him. 

"Hey Steve, I took a shower already so it's free for you now." the voice came from beside the bed instead. Steve quickly schooled his face to hide the disappointment of not waking up next to Tony. "Uhm, yeah. Thank you." he rasped, running a hand over his face. 

Should he say something? About last night? Would Tony say anything? 

"So…" Steve started, biting his own lip again as he investigated all the purple marks over Tony's neck. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘴. 

"Steve we have an Ultron to worry about right now. Can we...can we not do this?" Tony cut in, making a sour face as he straightened his tie for the umpteenth time. 

"Alright." Steve answered coolly, turning his face away from Tony. This time he wouldn't have been able to hold his emotions back. 

God, it stung. It really did. Tony didn't even want to talk about it, he wanted to act as if it never happened. Steve was… He was so happy last night, fulfilled. He 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺. Yet he didn't press for any answers. He couldn't do that to Tony and really, he couldn't fight with what would essentially be a broken heart. 

Now… what now? Did he just have to go back to how it was before though? 

It seemed as though he did. While Steve got up, trying to get closer to Tony, maybe bring him to talk without forcing him to, Tony had already moved to the door. He took a deep breath, giving Steve a look that came way too close to pity for him and then he left. 

He left Steve, vulnerable, hurt, confused. 

If any of their team members saw Tony's marks, if any of them felt the tension between the two, or if any of them noticed Steve's red rimmed eyes, then they did a good job at pretending they didn't. 

It was probably for the best. 

Steve had to stay considerate for the team. Selfless.


End file.
